


The Babysitting Blues

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Servamp Age AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: It was a last minute, late night babysitting adventure, but it didn’t end as well as Mahiru was hoping. Once one kid gets sick, it’s bound to happen to another.





	

Mahiru had thought it would be easy to watch children. He had the knack for it, and it helped that the children liked him. The problem was in that he had never watched a sick child before and he was finding out his stress factor was going through the roof. Not because he was panicking - no, he had done that when Lily had first gotten sick all over his bed after putting him down for the night, unaware of the conclusion that would soon follow. No, he was stressed because Lily had literally latched onto to him, crying, and refused to let go.

He still had a mess to clean up in the room, but he had already put Lily in clean pajamas after a quick bath and that was the important part. Now he needed to figure out how to maneuver the child in his arms so he could reach for his phone and call Kuro, who had taken Tsubaki to the hospital not too long ago for a high fever and cough. It seemed one child had started to spread it to the rest already. 

He also had to figure out what to give Lily to help calm down his stomach, but that could wait. Right now, before anything else, he had to get Lily to ease up on the tears and the choke hold on his neck.

“Okay, Lily, you’re okay now. It’s gonna be all right,” he tried to soothe, rubbing circles on the child’s back. More tears soaked his shirt and Mahiru heaved a sigh he had been forgoing for as long as he could. Well then, time for bribery. “Hey, come on, if you give me a smile, we can watch a movie together.”

The little fair-haired child raised his head with a sniff. “Y-You promise?”

“Yeah. And we can talk to Kuro first, if you like,” added Mahiru, rocking the child back and forth. “How does that sound?”

It set the child off again, as he buried his face back into the crook of Mahiru’s neck and sobbed. “I want Kuro-nii! Where’s Kuro-nii?”

“Don’t worry, Lily, he’ll be home soon.” Mahiru placed a hand worriedly on Lily’s forehead and frowned when he found it too hot for his liking. A fever must have built between crying so much and now, and he made his way to the closet to grab a washrag and dampen it with cold water immediately. “Here we go,” he kept up the soothing tone as he gently placed the cloth on rosy cheeks and reddened eyes, lingering on the child’s forehead the longest, “it’s okay.”

Lily squirmed and attempted to evade the washrag, but he eventually gave in and let Mahiru help him, realizing it felt better when the cold, wet cloth was there to take the heat away.

They settled together in one of the kitchen chairs, Lily still attached to him like an extra limb, but at least he was in reaching distance of where he had put his phone. He leaned forward and swiped it off the table, balancing Lily on his leg with the other hand. Since Kuro was already on his speed dial, it didn’t take long to place the call and put him on speaker.

“Mahiru?” came the tired voice he had been expecting. “We’re on our way home now,” Kuro told him. “Thanks for the last minute -”

“Lily’s sick,” Mahiru interrupted, a touch of panic coming back. “Did the doctor say it was anything bad?”

“No, no,” Kuro assured him, “it’s just a flu. I won’t be able to get his medicine until tomorrow, but they already gave Tsubaki something for the fever. How bad is Lily? We have some fever reducing stuff up in the cabinet in the kitchen. The one off to the side of my snacks. Have you given him anything yet?”

That had to be the most he had ever heard Kuro speak in one go and it went to show how worried he was as well. Mahiru shook his head despite Kuro not being there to see it. “No, I haven’t given him anything yet. He’s refused to let me go, so it’s been hard to move.”

“Ah, he gets like that.” With a light, half-hearted chuckle, Kuro offered some advice, “Try singing to him, that helps.”

“Singing?” Lily raised his head expectantly, pretty eyes pleading. What was Kuro playing at? He couldn’t even say no now. “All right. I guess I can do that. Lily, say good night to your brother.”

“Nighty night, nii-san!” Then the child happily reached out and clicked the red end call button, clapping his hands together. “Song, Mahi Mahi, sing a song!”

“First,” reminded Mahiru, “it’s medicine time.”

Lily stuck out his tongue, but finally hopped off his lap and let Mahiru up, little arms wrapped around his tummy which still probably felt bad. He would have to find something for that, too. And there was still a mess he had to clean before any sleeping could get done. He pinched the bridge of his nose, prayed for strength, and then rolled up his sleeves and got to work on making everything as okay as he had promised.


End file.
